


Drabble: Teach Me

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [21]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Bloodhound has a penis (Apex Legends), Bloodhound is horny dog as per usual, Canon Nonbinary Character, Clothed Sex, Drabble, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Nonbinary Character, Other, PWP, Reader is gender ambiguous and neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: Bloodhound had taken it within them to teach you basic self-defense. As someone who simply worked with makeup and different sponsors costumery for legends, you had thought the idea of something like that would be ridiculous. Who were you even going to fight? But, with their insistence and gentle hands, you relented with a sigh, even after telling them you knew some basics.They had been teaching you throughout the coming weeks some necessary maneuvers. Of how to flip someone bigger than you, helpful given that they were ridiculously tall and heavy, followed by ways to slip from tight holds.It had been kind of endearing, the whole act of them teaching you. But that worked up slowly to almost a spar of sorts, hand to hand combat with them showing you how to get back up on your feet. They go hard on you some days, some days going lighter and showing you how to do your footwork better. You find yourself enjoying the work outs day to day.If just to see them in a skin tight tanktop and sweat glistening across their skin.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader
Series: Apex Legends Drabbles [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1383298
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Drabble: Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> If ya wanna see more of my stuff or to hmu for suggestions or otherwise, visit my tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess

Bloodhound had taken it within them to teach you basic self-defense. As someone who simply worked with makeup and different sponsors costumery for legends, you had thought the idea of something like that would be ridiculous. Who were you even going to fight? But, with their insistence and gentle hands, you relented with a sigh, even after telling them you knew some basics. 

They had been teaching you throughout the coming weeks some necessary maneuvers. Of how to flip someone bigger than you, helpful given that they were ridiculously tall and heavy, followed by ways to slip from tight holds. 

It had been kind of endearing, the whole act of them teaching you. But that worked up slowly to almost a spar of sorts, hand to hand combat with them showing you how to get back up on your feet. They go hard on you some days, some days going lighter and showing you how to do your footwork better. You find yourself enjoying the work outs day to day. 

If just to see them in a skin tight tanktop and sweat glistening across their skin. 

Today had been like the one before, harder with them coming at you and intending for you to block and dodge. It’s muscle memory now the way you can shift and pull back just in time to avoid their jabs or punches. They praise you the entire time, “Perfect, elskan.” “Beautiful, beloved.” “Do not be afraid to strike back.” 

They enjoy this time with you, you’ve noticed. You had thought it to be sweet, that perhaps they just enjoyed spending the extra time with you. But it wasn’t until last week you really understood why when you had pinned them for once to the floor, knees locking their hands under them and your hand on their throat with a grin on your face as you announced your own victory. 

They were hard. 

Even now they are hard in their tactical pants as you swing around them to aim for a jab into their side. They grunt, eyes almost feral and predatory, but their body turns too quickly towards you. You have no way of dodging when they snarl ferociously and dive into you. A new move that makes you yelp as they slam you to the ground, a hand on the back of your head for good measure to protect your head from slamming into any stones in the clearing you two rest in. 

They rest atop you, straddling your hips and pulling their hand from out from under your head. Both of your hands end up locked above your head by one of theirs. 

You both are panting, hot, with you whining low in your throat as you thunk your head back and bare your throat. “Fine, fine, okay! You win. Next time you’ll have to- t-to-” Your voice comes to a halt at your complaints when you feel their hips grind down against you. 

“Hound-” You start again, voice shaking from exertion and the arousal ebbing into you, but they shush you with their head ducking, sharp teeth nipping your throat and making your heart jump. 

“Baby-” You try again, breathy and lifting your hips up to give them more pressure for them to grind against you. They practically hump you, snarling from lack of friction as their teeth find the junction of your neck, their nails pressing to your wrists. They’re almost desperate as they shift atop you, kicking one of your legs out so they can forcefully fit between your thighs in a way that makes you dizzy. 

Their lips seal over your neck and suck a bruise into you as their hips frantically press into you, humping you like a starved, horny dog. It’s depraved and so sudden of them, normally gentle in asking for your permission even if you told them rougher fantasies of yours. 

You’re panting both from exertion from moments ago and your own arousal. Feeling their cock rut up against you desperately, a whine exhaling from their lips as they let your wrists go just to reach down and grip your hips. Bloodhound yanks your hips up with gathering desperation to meet their thrusts, letting you move your arms so you can yank their ponytail out and bury your fingers into their hair. 

When Bloodhound releases your neck, they snarl into your ear in their mother tongue as they cum in their own pants. Nails digging into your hips and keeping you mildly off the ground to keep into their rolling hips. 

When things finally settle and they nose at your throat, you huff and press your hips up insistently. “Baby- baby, please, I want to get off too-” 

“You should have won then, my love.” They tease against your throat, licking a drop of sweat up to your jawline where they press a hard kiss before sitting up just to admire your red face and frazzled appearance. 

A smirk finds its way onto their face at your annoyed look, and even if they do have a wet spot on the front of their pants, they still manage to look cocky and victorious. Asshole. 

“Fine. Let’s go again.” 

And, oh, you do go again. And you lose again. Made to sit in their lap, naked before the gods in the hot sun, and ride them without orgasm again. And again. 

And again.


End file.
